


[Podfic] Golden Rule

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: #SmallvilleMay, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love enough, you lie a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352511) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Length:** 1:34:23  
**Size:** 107MB|45MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sxr7wz35hcqu50p/Golden%20Rule.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015043001.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015050701.zip)

My favourite thing about this author is their endings, I do love a good ending. Welcome to #SmallvilleMay


End file.
